


陌生来电 02

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: 619410
Genre: 6110 9410 - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	陌生来电 02

张艺兴翻了个大大的白眼，心中把朴灿烈骂了一次又一次，叫他出馊主意乱发图片吧，还真的炸出人来了。

——发错了，不好意思。

手机刚放下，又传来了提示声，张艺兴从床上撑起来看了一眼，笑了。

——没事，酒红色很衬你。

他像个被夸赞的小姑娘，埋在自己的臂弯里嘿嘿的笑了两下，眼珠骨碌碌的转，小狐狸似的咬住了下唇，若有所思——虽说他乱发艳照不是什么值得提倡的行为，可能说出这句话的人，估计也不是什么正人君子吧，起码在此时此刻的深夜，定然是动着歪脑筋。

——这么晚了还不睡？

那边似乎守着他信息似的，又是秒回。

——工作需要。

张艺兴抱着手机在床上翻了个身，裙子被掀起来，蜜桃似的臀瓣上还留着属于朴灿烈的牙印，才刚刚把他喂饱，人一走，小兔子就又饥饿起来，握着手机耍起了小机灵。

——这么晚还工作，不会是什么深夜职业吧哈哈哈哈。

——唔，如果夜班医生也算的话，那就是吧。

他在床上咯咯地笑出来，不得不说一听到“医生”这个词，小黄兔的脑子里想的全是穿着白大褂挂着金丝眼镜儿斯文败类的样子，后来他才发觉原来自己应该是有这种情结——你看，朴灿烈是个律师，脱了西装在床上耍流氓的样子张艺兴也喜欢得不得了。

——那我先睡啦，医生先生。

没有费太大的力气，张艺兴就能从只言片语里断定和他互发短信的人一定是个男人，说不定还是个和他年纪相当，具有点儿幽默感的男人，不过想到明天自己还有早课，也不敢放纵的太晚，于是他带着浅笑，不等对方回信，就闭上了眼睛。

电话那头的夜班医生好像忙什么事情去了，直到两个小时后才送来了回信，字眼挑逗，幸好张艺兴已经睡着了，不然若是醒着看到这句话，整夜就别想安然入睡了。

——晚安，小裙子。

奇奇怪怪的，明明只是几条短信而已，张艺兴就跟魂儿都被这个医生勾走了一样，除了上课的时候是打起精神一本正经的，只要一个人静下来，就会在脑子里不断描摹他的样子——或许和朴灿烈一样也是高高瘦瘦的，如果说朴灿烈是运动型的话，那么这位医生先生有可能是文艺型的，比起冲浪或许更喜欢摄影，比起越野车，或许更偏向于舒适高档的轿车。

朴灿烈一到另外的城市就没了消息，一方面是真的很忙，另一方是怕和张艺兴聊着聊着就擦枪走火，而能帮他解决生理问题的对方恰好又不在身边，这种情况不仅对朴灿烈来说是种折磨，就连张艺兴也觉得格外空虚，脑子总想着今天该怎么勾搭这位医生先生。

他给医生先生发过一些内容挑逗的短信，全都得到了积极的回应。

第一天将蕾丝睡衣和丝绸睡衣摊在床上让医生先生选，对方说丝绸的更适合他。

第二天拿了橘子味和蜜桃味的润肤露让医生先生选，医生先生说他更喜欢甜腻腻的蜜桃。

到了第三天，医生先生主动提议可不可以看看他的样子，张艺兴眼珠骨碌碌的转，发了一张自己坐在床上穿着蕾丝吊带的图片过去，纤细的带子挂在精致的锁骨上，看了让人想咬一口，玲珑的胸脯被雪白的胸衣包裹着，粉红的乳尖若隐若现，面上还是闪闪亮亮的小星星花纹。

——才不要马上让你知道我的样子呢，看你可怜，先给你看看局部吧。

他深信这位医生先生也不是什么正儿八经的人，一想到对方是个忙碌的大医生，没准儿还穿梭在手术室间，自己隔三差五发张暴露的照片过去，对方还得小心翼翼地将屏幕亮度调暗才能喘着粗气儿欣赏，张艺兴就沉迷于这种与陌生人调情的快乐中，乐此不疲。

医生先生似乎相当的机灵又相当的难缠，短短几天已经将他的年龄和作息规律猜了个七七八八，变着花样的挑逗着张艺兴，似乎也知道张艺兴有个固定的床伴，但从来不问那又是否是他的男朋友。

——你的胸脯很漂亮，像小草莓蛋糕，看了让人很想咬一口。

张艺兴被夸奖地晕晕乎乎，挑挑选选，给医生先生发了一张他的背影过去，穿的是暴露的丁字裤裤，跪在男人的面前，后脑勺被一只大手按着，对着镜子做着深喉，照片是静止的，但似乎立马就能听见吞咽和吸溜的声音——多亏了朴灿烈这个色情狂，没事总喜欢拍一些他们做爱过程中的照片传给张艺兴，所以他现在才能和素未蒙面的医生先生分享。

——好吃吗？

回答医生先生的是另外一张令人血脉喷张的图，似乎是刚才那个过程的高潮部分，丁字裤裤纤细的带子被从臀缝中拿出来，勒在左侧的臀瓣上，小小的屁屁含着一根粗壮的性器，大手揉面团似的握住柔软的半球，在上面留下粉红的握痕，像极了水汪汪的蜜桃，镜头往上便是纤细的腰肢，不敢想象若是真的扭动起来，会骚成什么样子。

——最近吃不着啦。

脑子里每天都装着这档子事儿，已经一周没有运动过的张艺兴，在晚自习的时候百无聊赖，从学生手里克扣下来一只棒棒糖，趁人不注意，偷偷拍了一张发送给不正经的医生先生——粉嘟嘟晶莹的嘴瓣儿撅起来，像是亲吻那什么的头部似的，轻轻贴着被舔的水光淋淋的糖球，隔着屏幕都能感受到唇齿间的甜蜜。

——今天吃医生先生最喜欢的蜜桃味棒棒糖。

医生先生有时间的情况下总是秒回，随着两人聊天的尺度越开，他的语气也变得更加轻佻起来。

——我这里有更好吃的，要试试吗？

张艺兴捂住嘴巴挡住自己的笑颜，“不信”这两个字还没来得及发出去，对方又紧接着发来了信息。

——你是第十中学的老师？

医生先生一早就猜到了张艺兴是个老师，但是张艺兴没想到他这么神，能猜到自己的学校。

——你怎么知道？

——我看到你窗外的电视塔了，我原来上学的时候经常盯着发神。

——噢..原来这是你的母校呀。

——原来小裙子老师这么不正经呀。

像是真的在谈恋爱一样，在知道医生先生也是本市人后，张艺兴每天都会更加具体更加用力地去构想他的模样，连走路的时候都在出神儿，踏进办公室的时候还不小心被门槛绊了一下，看起来像是蹦跳着进了办公室。

“小张下课啦？”

同办公室的老师见张艺兴进来了，停下了手中的事情，拉家常似得打了声招呼，张艺兴抬头，除了见到她慈祥的脸之外，在她的对面还有一张英俊到让他感叹造物主不公平的陌生面庞，剑眉星目，带着点儿笑意，直勾勾地盯着他，似乎眼里还有些他不明白的光彩在绽放。

“嗯——”

张艺兴点了点头，在知道这位大帅哥是回校看望老师的学生后，憨厚地和他打了个招呼，改不了一看到帅哥就紧张的毛病，笨手笨脚的坐在自己座位上装模作样写教案，实际上尖着耳朵试图要听帅哥说的每一句话。

呜，声音也好听，人也有气质，身材也好，和朴灿烈完全是两个类型，可是两个人都将张艺兴吃得死死的，他偷听了一会儿帅哥和老师拉家常，然后老师该去上课了，整个办公室就只剩下了帅哥和自己。

要不是在学校里需要收敛一点，张艺兴早就冲上去要帅哥的联系方式了，可是此刻他只能继续低着头写教案，余光注视着帅哥的一举一动——后者好像并没有要离开的意思，安静的坐在自己老师的桌前，翻了翻现在学生用的练习册和试卷，然后竟然开始参观起整个办公室来，皮鞋轻轻踏在地砖上，一步一步朝张艺兴靠过来。

骨节分明的大手拿起了张艺兴桌上的照片，观察了一阵儿又轻轻的放回来，与此同时张艺兴仍是安静的像一只小鸵鸟似的，头深深地埋在本子里。

头顶传来一声轻笑。

“小裙子老师，今天怎么不穿裙子了？”

 

TBC.


End file.
